Chrysalis
by Moonofbetrayal
Summary: Blackstar has always hidden himself. Under a coat of thorns; stubborn, hostile and cold. What's underneath? He loved and was loved, he went against everything he knew. For her. This is his story; from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my story about Blackstar. We know that he was deputy to two bloodthirsty leaders. We know that he led Shadowclan out of its shady past. But we don't really know him. I mean the _real_ him. All we see is a cold, stony outside. What if he had loved? Been loved? What if he had loved a cat from Thunderclan? This is the story of his life; the full story.**

**One more thing I'd like to point out; Frostfur's mate is unknown. This is why I had the idea ^^ because Blackstar and Frostfur are similar aged and neither had a known mate. I'm still indecisive on the female lead, who would you guys prefer? OC or Frostfur? Or another cat in Thunderclan? **

_I'd rather be the pain that you remember, rather than the love that you forgot..._

Blackkit could smell the sweet milky scent of Hollyflower. Meowing pitifully, Blackkit crawled towards his mother.

Blackkit winced as Flintkit and Fernkit shoved him, their bony paws frailing.

Hollyflower let out a _mrrow_ of amusement before sweeping her tail over her kits and beckoning them to her.

_No, that's mine! _Blackkit thought furiously as Flintkit took Blackkit's usual feeding spot.

But Hollyflower pulled away from their eager mouths, "It's time to show you the camp for the first time, little ones."

"Blackkit, open your eyes. It's time for you to see the world." Hollyflower's soothing murmur echoed in Blackkit's ears.

Struggling to figure out which muscles to use, Blackkit let out a whine.

"Come on, my kit, your littermates are waiting for you." Hollyflower's patient meow sounded above him.

Finally, bright streams of light seeped through Blackkit's half shut eyes.

"Finally!" Lizardstrip hissed, rising onto her brown tabby paws.

Hollyflower didn't speak, but protectively curled Blackkit closer to her with a black-grey tail.

Blackkit widened his milky blue eyes, taking in his surroundings.

Flintkit wobbled over to his brother, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Gently, Hollyflower gestured for Blackkit to take his first step outside the nursery.

Hesitantly, Blackkit placed his weight on his tiny black paws and followed Flintkit.

The dawn sun lazily rose, bathing the clearing in an ethereal glow.

"Wow!" Blackkit squeaked, and flinched at his own high-pitched voice.

Fernkit bounded up to them, following her was a huge black and ginger tabby.

Fernkit skidded to a clumsy stop, her azure eyes glittering. "Look who I found!"

The black and ginger tabby purred, amusement flickering in her eyes.

Blackkit relaxed, these cats weren't as scary when they purr.

"I'm Newtspeck, I was your mother's apprentice." The black and ginger tabby introduced herself. "And your names are Fernkit, Flintkit and Whitekit?"

"No, I'm B-Blackkit." Blackkit gestured at his black paws, nervously correcting the Warrior.

Newtspeck peered curiously at Blackkit, "I see. Shouldn't you kits be going back to the nursery now?"

"No! We just got out." Blackkit and Flintkit protested, their tails shooting up into the air.

Newtspeck flicked a black tail lazily, "Be careful around the camp, senior warriors won't appreciate getting tripped by mischievous kits."

Nodding obediently, Blackkit and his siblings waited for Newtspeck's form to disappear behind the nursery walls.

"Race you to the bush!" Flintkit yowled, rushing forward on his tiny, unstable paws.

"Oomph!" A ginger tabby gasped as he tumbled over the kits.

Blackkit flattened his ears, "Sorry!" he squeaked.

The ginger tom rose to his full, intimidating height and loomed over the kits. "Watch where you're going!"

Fernkit dropped onto her haunches, whimpering.

A cream and brown she-cat placed a tail gently on the ginger tom's shoulder, "Scorchwind! Don't frighten the kits."

Muttering darkly, Scorchwing padded away, after shooting several glares at the kits.

The cream and brown she-cat rolled her amber eyes playfully, "Scorchwind sleeps on thorns all night, don't mind him."

Flintkit nodded before cautiously backing away.

Blackkit stared curiously at the she-cat, "Who are you?"

The cream and brown she-cat purred soothingly, "I'm Rowanberry. Welcome to Shadowclan."

"Come on, guys!" Flintkit called, as he sprinted for the bush that the kits had made their target.

"Look at this!" Blackkit pointed to a tail straying under the bush. His fur bristling with excitement, Blackkit eagerly batted at the grey tail.

A loud shriek sounded from inside, causing the kits to stumble back. "I'm going to feed you to foxes when I catch you!"

Gulping, Blackkit spun around and bolted for the nursery With Flintkit and Fernkit at his heels.

As they entered the camp, they slammed into Hollyflower.

"What's got you in a panic?" The queen purred as she nudged the kits towards their nest.

Blackkit turned around, searching for the cat that had threatened them. A lone, tom crouched outside the apprentice den, his face twisted in an ugly snarl.

Shivering, Blackkit buried his face in his mother's soft fur and breathed in her familiar soothing scent.

Hollyflower gently brushed her tail against her kits, calming their gasped breaths.

_I loved you from the start_

**I haven't decided the female lead yet. Would you guys prefer Frostfur, or an OC character? The female lead will be a Thunderclan cat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for their support! Most of my story will be based on actual Shadowclan events and cats. But, if you guys would like I can take a few OCs. But the OCs have to be realistic. For example; no Amazingstar, good at everything and rules the Universe. **

**Secondly, there is a controversy to what Blackstar actually looks like. In my story, he'll have two black paws and blue eyes. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"Why do you have six toes on one paw? What a freak." Clawkit and Nightkit mocked as they cornered Blackkit.

Blackkit hissed at the older kits, and backed away further into the corner of the nursery. But he tumbled on his paws and landed in a heap.

Clawkit and Nightkit exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter.

"Why, does that sixth toe make you clumsy as a badger?" Clawkit taunted as he pressed his brown pelt closer against Blackkit.

_I won't be intimidated! _Blackkit clenched his teeth together and glared defiantly at the older kits.

Nightkit trailed slightly behind Clawkkit, occasionally bursting into fits of coughing.

Clawkit took another step forward, relishing in the fear that radiated off Blackkit.

"Aww, is the little kit scared." Clawkit purred, narrowing his milky blue eyes.

"No! I'm going to be the best Warrior in the forest!" Blackkit protested, his eyes flashing.

"Really?" Clawkit took a step back, his eyes glittering with interest.

Blackkit nodded vigorously, relief flooding through him.

"Then why don't you go explore outside the camp? If you do, then we'll admit that you aren't a wimp and a freak." Clawkit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

Blackkit hesitated; Hollyflower had warned him not to leave the camp. But, looking into Clawkit's belittling stare, Blackkit knew that he would do anything to prove himself.

"Fine." Blackkit puffed out his white chest.

Clawkit crooked his head and stepped aside to let Blackkit pass.

"If you get caught, it's all your fault." Clawkit called after him, as Blackkit padded out the nursery confidently.

As soon as he left the sight of Clawkit and Nightkit, Blackkit let out a sigh. How was he supposed to get out without any cat noticing?

Blackkit circled the camp, tracing along the edges. He passed by the Apprentice den and flinched as he spotted Cinderpaw's tail straying underneath the bush again.

Last time when Blackkit had spotted it, he batted at the tail. Cinderpaw had been furious and later got back at the kits.

Blackkit winced at the memory; he still has bruises from that experience.

Kits in Shadowclan aren't treated like delicate statues, that's for sure.

Lizardstrip, a friend of Hollyflower, seemed to especially hate kits. Everytime she passed by Blackkit and his littermates, she would knock them aside or tred on their tails.

Blackkit shook his head to clear his thought and he continued his round around the camp.

Suddenly, a split in the brambles caught Blackkit's attention. It was a bit snug for a kit his size, but Blackkit managed to squeeze out.

Breathing heavily, Blackkit sat on his haunches.

Strange, new scents clouded Blackkit's senses. Dark green grass of late greenleaf suckled and soothed Blackkit's pads.

Dappled leaves tickled at Blackkit's nose as he curiously padded through the thick, leafy forest.

Glittering dew drops lingered on stalks of bracken, brushing against Blackkit's pelt teasingly.

Blackkit opened his jaws wide, taking in scents around him. A sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him.

Blackkit curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils.

Sniffing curiously, Blackkit searched for prey. A piece of fresh-kill would prove to Clawkit and Nightkit that he was more than a freaky wimp.

Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the new, fresh scents of a small critter.

Blackkit carefully crept up, following his nose. Soon, he spotted a plump mouse. Its flesh bulged out, slowing it down as it scurried under a thorn bush.

Blackkit launched himself towards it, his claws catching the mouse's tail.

Screeching in alarm, the brown mouse frantically tried to run. But, its tail was caught by Blackkit.

Eyes wide in astonishment, Blackkit quickly clamped his jaws around the rodent's pudgy neck.

Squealing loudly, the mouse pushed and tugged its tail.

"Why won't you die already?" Blackkit muttered through the fur in his jaws.

Twitching wildly, the rodent refused to give up easily.

Shrill screeches escaped its limp body long moments after it had stopped moving.

After a period of silence, Blackkit sighed in relief and started to tug the mouse back to camp.

"Woah!" Flintkit gasped when he glimpsed the mouse that Blackkit was carrying.

"Look at the size of that mouse! It must have been stuffing itself to death!" Fernkit squealed, her eyes glowing in the morning sun.

By now, the sun had rose well above the horizon and cats were stretching and getting ready to leave the camp.

Hollyflower bounded up to the kits, her eyes wild. "Where were you? I was about to send a patrol out for you!"

Blackkit let go of his mouse, "I went out and caught my first fresh-kill!"

"Never do that again. You know kits aren't supposed to leave camp alone." Hollyflower scolded gently, licking Blackkit between his ears.

Blackkit pulled away from his mother, and determinedly dragged his mouse to the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done!" Raggedpelt praised, warmth shining in his yellow eyes.

Blackkit lifted his head proudly and stood by his mouse. He wanted to see who was going to take it.

"You can share it with the other kits if you want." Cedarstar suggested as he bent his head to sniff the mouse.

Blackkit nodded and dragged the mouse to the nursery. Before he entered, Blackkit turned around to sneak another peek at Cedarstar.

_I want to be just like Cedarstar when I grow up_, Blackkit decided.

**These chapters are a bit short, do you guys prefer long chapters or short ones? I personally prefer reading long ones, but that's just me :3. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**Do you guys like Blackstar? I personally loved him in the books, though he tended to be prickly and hostile :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shh!" Blackkit turned around to hiss at his siblings.

Fernkit flattened her ears warily, "Why are we here?"

"Aren't you curious about what our mother is telling Cedarstar?" Flintkit hissed, flicking his tail.

"Not if she doesn't want us to know!" Fernkit protested loyally, her ears flattened against her head.

Blackkit rolled his eyes, "The more she doesn't want us to know, the more I want to know."

Flintkit nodded vigorously in agreement. With a sigh, Fernkit resigned and reluctantly followed the two toms.

Soon, Cedarstar's voice drifted into their ears. "Hollyflower, who's the father?"

Hollyflower's snarl radiated off the bracken bushes, "Are you playing with me?"

"No, I'm honestly curious." Cedarstar meowed levelly.

Hollyflower let out a choked laugh, "You're the coldest cat I've ever met."

Cedarstar didn't respond, just rested his piercing amber gaze on her.

"How can you pretend not to know that they're yours?" Hollyflower cried, her eyes wild and her fur bristling.

"Because they aren't mine. You know as well as I do why they can't be." Cedarstar's calm attitude infuriated Hollyflower.

"Are you kidding me?" Hollyflower's voice turned into a high pitch wail. "You just don't want them. And now, they'll be fatherless thanks to you!"

Cedarstar stiffened, "I want them more than anything. But, I can't, and you know it."

"No. I don't know it." Hollyflower snarled sharply before turning around and stalking back to the nursery."

"I love you.." Cedarstar murmured after her retreating figure. "But I can't."

Blackkit exchanged mystified looks with his littermates. Fernkit was shaking, her pelt fluffed up and bristled. Flintkit looked horrified, his eyes darkening.

The kits stood stiffly until Cedarstar padded away. Blackkit wrinkled his nose as a stary frond of bracken brushed his cheek.

"I can't believe it. Cedarstar is our father? But he won't admit it." Fernkit whimpered, lowering her head onto her forepaws.

Blackkit flattened his ears hesitantly, "Lots of cats don't know who their father is."

"But Cedarstar knows that we're his kits. Yet he doesn't take a second look at us." Flintkit trailed his tail onto the mossy ground.

Fernkit wailed softly in agreement, burying her face in her paws.

"We don't need a father. I'll take care of you!" Blackkit puffed out his chest, and laid his tail on Fernkit's back.

Fernkit shook the tail off, "It's not the same. Why won't Cedarstar father us?"

"He has a reason," Blackkit pondered, "we just don't know what it is."

Blackkit swallowed hard; he tried to act nonchalant and cool but he too has an empty hole in his heart where a father belongs.

"We need to find out why." Flintkit hissed, his eyes dark with anger. "He can't just avoid us and pretend that we aren't his kits for the rest of our lives!"

Blackkit nodded slowly, "But how are we going to do that?"

Flintkit shrugged, "I don't know. Guess we'll have to watch and see."

Sneaking around the camp, the kits darted into the nursery. Hollyflower was already there, fuming.

"Where were you?" The dark grey, black and white queen demanded.

"We were just.. Playing with Clawkit." Flintkit hesitantly replied.

The queen nodded sullenly, before curling up in her nest.

Exchanging a look, Blackkit and his littermates bounded to her side.

"What's wrong?" Fernkit softly questioned.

Hollyflower sniffed and curled her tail around her kits, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Blackkit's ears flattened, and he lifted his upper lip in a snarl. _Cedarstar did this. Why? I would never harm my own kits and mate, why would he?_

Blackkit touched his nose to his mother's, hoping to comfort her. _I'll never be like Cedarstar and hurt the ones I love, _Blackkit promised himself determinedly.

The sun dipped below the horizon, and the moon eagerly jumped out of its hiding spot. Thin wisps of cloud draped over the indigo sky, concealing all signs of stars. A hazy, contented late greenleaf mood enveloped the forest. All was well.

"You idiot! Swing your claws like this!" Cinderpaw snarled and lashed out at Blackkit with an unshealthed claw.

Blackkit squeaked in pain, and his paw gingerly rubbed at the gash that had been opened by Cinderpaw.

Clawkit narrowed his eyes in concentration and attempted the battle move.

Cinderpaw stalked over to Clawkit, fuming. "What are you? A blind, fat mouse? Put strength and power into your paw! You aren't batting at some moss ball."

Clawkit gulped loudly, all of his bravery disappearing when facing Cinderpaw.

"Are you done fussing over your tiny wound?" Cinderpaw mocked loudly as he turned to face Blackkit.

Blackkit nodded silently, his eyes glued to the ground. Cinderpaw had been after him ever since that day when Blackkit accidently hurt Cinderpaw's tail.

"Try the move again, mousebrain. Or are you too stupid to comprehend me?" Cinderpaw's insolent drawl echoed in Blackkit's ear.

Inhaling deeply, Blackkit sat up straight and mimicked Cinderpaw's move.

This time, Blackkit found himself face first in the sand when Cinderpaw's knocked him down.

"You're too slow and stupid to ever get the move right. That sixth toe must've absorbed your brain." Cinderpaw gloated as he held Blackkit down into the gritty flooring.

Sand prickled and stabbed Blackkit's eyes. Clenching his teeth togther, Blackkit forced himself to blink away the burning sensation and the stinging tears.

Blackkit struggled to pull himself back up then turned to face Cinderpaw's calculating blue gaze.

"Let's try that move again." Blackkit hissed through his clenched teeth.

**So, Blackkit and his littermates have discovered their father! Blackkit's father was never mentioned in the book series. Infact, Blackkit wasn't mentioned in Yellowfang's secret until he was an apprentice! I included this part basically to influence Blackkit's way of thinking. Please review! It would mean a lot :) and continue submitting OCs!**

**Would you guys prefer a tragedy or a happy ending?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Note: Cinderpaw is not Cinderfur. Cinderfur is the name of one of Clawface's kits. **

Time after time again, Blackkit grinded and scraped his face against the harsh, abrasive, coarse sand.

Time after time, he clenched his teeth together and stood up again.

Cats passing by began to stop and look. Hushed whispers reverberated around the clearing.

Cinderpaw's confidence began to waver as he faced Blackkit's bruised and bleeding form.

"Again." Blackkit hissed determinedly, a pale fire lighting up his light blue eyes.

Clawkit had long since crawled to the corner of the clearing, his eyes widening in respect as he watched Blackkit.

This time, Cinderpaw switched tactics and tried to fling Blackkit into the air before slamming him into the ground.

Blackkit caught the move on time and rolled to the side.

Cinderpaw growled threateningly and raised a huge unsheathed paw, aiming to slam it upon Blackkit's soft stomach.

Suddenly, a yowl froze the two fighting cats. Cedarstar rushed to Blackkit's side, his eyes widening in horror as he spotted Blackkit.

"This isn't a training session. Cinderpaw, this is a kit you're fighting!" Cedarstar's eyes lit up with fury.

Cinderpaw dipped his head respectively, "I'm sorry Cedarstar, I didn't notice how far I went."

Cedarstar regarded the large apprentice with an aloof look, before nodding his head. "You'll be cleaning the Elder's den for the rest of the moon."

"Come on," Cedarstar murmured to Blackkit.

Blackkit numbly stumbled along, the pain in his wounds just recently reaching his brain.

Cedarstar looked back, his eyes softening when they met Blackkit's. Cedarstar gently picked Blackkit up by his scruff and carried him to the medicine cat's den.

Sagewhisker's eyes widened, "What happened to him?"

"Cinderpaw decided to fight him." Cedarstar meowed gravely, his eyes glinting perilously.

Sagewhisker shook her snowy white head, "Cinderpaw is becoming too violent. Especially to kits."

Blackkit bent his head and weakly uttered a protest as Sagewhisker started to grooming through his pelt.

Cedarstar slowly backed out of the den, "I should go."

Blackkit's sorrowful eyes lingered on his father's retreating figure. _Why does he dislike us so much?_ Blackkit wondered.

Hollyflower rushed into the den, her eyes wild with worry. As soon as she spotted Blackkit, she raced over and began to cover his scratched pelt with frantic licks.

"What happened to you?" Hollyflower wailed, her tail lashing with fury.

"He was Cinderpaw's fighting practice." Sagewhisker informed.

"What? And Cedarstar didn't punish Cinderpaw?" Hollyflower's wail turned into a piercing screech.

"He sent Cinderpaw to clean the elder's den." Sagewhisker replied soothingly. Then she gently moved Hollyflower aside and started licking out the sand embedded within a wound on Blackkit's forehead.

Blackkit winced as the wound started bleeding again. Hollyflower let out a whimper and pressed herself closer to Blackkit.

Flintkit and Fernkit bounded into the den, their eyes widening with shock when they spotted Blackkit's mangled pelt.

"You look horrible!" Fernkit commented as she pressed her nose against Blackkit.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks." Blackkit tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"We're going to get Cinderpaw for doing this to you." Flintkit promised, his eyes darkening.

Lizardfang burst into the den, her pelt bristling with annoyance. "I looked everywhere for you!" she hissed at Hollyflower.

"What for?" Hollyflower pricked her ears, choosing to be oblivious to Lizardfang's bad mood.

"Cedarstar wants you to go to the Gathering tonight." Lizardstrip waved her tail.

Hollyflower looked at Blackkit, "I can't, I should stay here and look after Blackkit."

Sagewhisker nudged Hollyflower, "I'll stay and look after Blackkit. I can't go tonight anyways because I have to look after the elders. One of them has a bad belly ache."

Blackkit turned to face his mother, "I'll be alright here, you haven't been to a gathering ever since we were born four moons ago."

Hollyflower still looked doubtful, "Alright, if you're sure."

"Come on then, we're leaving soon." Lizardstrip impatiently shifted her paws.

Hollyflower followed Lizardstrip slowly, her eyes focused on Blackkit.

"When will he be better?" Flintkit questioned Sagewhisker.

"Soon, it was just scraped skin." Sagewhisker patiently answered, her lithe paws sifting and sorting through a variety of herbs.

Blackkit shifted his body for more comfort, then groaned in pain as he stretched the skin of a tender wound.

Fernkit pressed her small figure to his side, "We'll get Cinderpaw back if it's the last thing we do."

Blackkit nodded, drowsiness numbing his senses.

"The poppy seeds are taking effect, let's leave him now." Sagewhisker whispered and ushered the kits out.

Blackkit wanted to stop them; he doesn't want to be alone in the Medicine cat den. But his words lingered on the tip of his tongue. Blackkit doesn't want to appear _weak, _not even to his littermates and the medicine cat.

A loud crash shattered Blackkit's dreamless sleep.

Blackkit blinked away the sleep in his eyes and curiously looked up at the invading cat. It was Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw's pale amber eyes glittered with menace and contempt.

"What do you want?" Blackkit scowled, wincing as the wounds on his face started stinging again.

"No half-clan cat has the right to question me." Cinderpaw stuck his nose in the air with derision.

"I'm not a half-clan. I'm full Shadowclan!" Blackkit protested loudly.

"Oh really? Who's your father then?" Cinderpaw purred tantalizingly.

_Cedarstar_. Blackkit wanted to say.

"If you have no father in Shadowclan then isn't it obvious that your father is from another clan?" Cinderpaw continued explaining his theory, his eyes scorching into Blackkit's pelt.

Blackkit wanted to say something. To tell Cinderpaw who his real father is. But he couldn't, not when Cedarstar doesn't admit it.

"All half-clans deserve to suffer and die. Since you're one, I can drive you out the clan and no cat would care." Cinderpaw hissed threateningly and took a step closer to Blackkit.

Cinderpaw's shadow stretched and deformed as it loomed over Blackkit's pathetically small and wounded figure.

**What do you guys think will happen to Cinderpaw? Something bad? *hint hint* **

**In your opinions, is Blackkit the good guy or the bad guy? How? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. _

"Half-clan cats are no good to anyone. We won't know where their loyalties lie." Cinderpaw hissed as he took another step forward.

Blackkit whimpered and started to back up. "I'm not half-clan!"

"Don't deny it. I saw your father today." Cinderpaw narrowed his eyes.

_Father? How? _Blackkit wondered.

"All the clans saw your mother fraternizing with that Thunderclan warrior; Stonepelt or something." Cinderpaw wrinkled his nose in undisguised disgust.

Hollyflower rushed into the den, her claws unshealthed and her eyes wild.

"Get away from Blackkit!" She screeched at Cinderpaw.

"I don't listen to traitors." Cinderpaw sneered back, his voice leaking insolence.

Hollyflower's ears flattened and her dark grey and white pelt bristled. "I'm not a traitor!"

"Then what were you doing with that Thunderclan tom?" Cinderpaw challenged impertinently.

"I don't have to defend myself to you." Hollyflower asserted indignantly.

"Because you can't say anything." Cinderpaw mocked before turning around and stalking out of the den.

Blackkit shivered, a chill running from his head to his tail tip.

Hollyflower touched her nose gently to Blackkit's forehead, "Don't listen to him. You aren't useless and unwanted."

Blackkit pulled away and tucked his face into his paws. Stinging tears swelling up in his eyes.

_I'm not useless; I'm not a half clan cat. I hate them_. Blackkit furiously fumed.

Hollyflower sighed before padding away, her tail lingering longingly on Blackkit's shoulder.

Blackkit shut his eyes tightly, blocking out his mother's lone silhouette. He didn't want to face anyone right now.

As the weaning moon started to decline from the peak of the sky, the forest settled in an uneasy dream.

Beautiful rich hues of scarlet and gold silently and stealthily replaced the glowing green tones of greenleaf.

Blackkit sat under a gently swaying oak tree, his pale blue eyes widening as he watched a honey colored leaf flutter as it landed on his nose.

Squealing in excitement, Blackkit weaved through the falling leaves. His paws reaching up and grasped at the spiraling leaves. Blackkit spotted a particularly scarlet one, and with a gasp of excitement, leapt at it.

"Blackkit!" Sagewhisker's annoyed voice called from inside the Medicine cat's den.

With a sigh, Blackkit padded through the cracking leaves and approached the medicine cat. Flintkit and Fernkit sat beside her, their tails curled neatly around their paws.

"You're good to go, just don't pick at the scars." Sagewhisker warned as she observed Blackkit's face.

"But he's still _ugly_," Fernkit complained, "isn't there more that you can do?"

Sagewhisker let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "Time heals all scars, little one. Your brother will be as good as new in a moon or so."

"Not in time for our apprenticing ceremony?" Flintkit gasped, his ears twitching.

Sagewhisker looked doubtful, "Probably not, but the clan will understand."

Blackkit stood up and held his head high, "I'd rather they not heal. I have the scars of a _warrior_ now!"

"If only you had the skills of one," Flintkit teased as he leapt onto his brother.

"Be careful with Blackkit!" Sagewhisker winced as the two toms toppled over and started rolling towards the nursery.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Fernkit promised, attempting to sound mature and responsible.

Sagewhisker purred and licked Fernkit's forehead before turning around and continuing to sort her herbs.

"Hey look! It's Yellowfang and Raggedpelt." Flintkit whispered to Blackkit when they spotted the medicine cat apprentice and deputy walk out together.

Blackkit gazed in awe at the deputy. Raggedpelt was a young warrior when he had been made deputy.

"Let's follow them." Flintkit suggested, "Maybe they are going on a top secret mission to another clan."

"Or maybe Yellowfang is picking herbs and needs help." Fernkit suggested drily.

"Please? I haven't been out of camp since you were injured." Flintkit turned his pleading gaze onto Blackkit.

Blackkit swallowed hard; he didn't want to get in trouble the first day he gets out of the Medicine cat's den.

"Raggedpelt will protect us, it'll be fine." Flintkit continued to persuade his littermates.

"Not if he doesn't know we're there." Fernkit muttered darkly. Both kits turned to Blackkit, waiting for him to make a decision.

"Let's go." Blackkit decided, "I want to see leaf-fall outside the camp."

With a groan, Fernkit followed her brothers out the camp.

"We lost them!" Flintkit growled as he pressed his pink nose against the ground.

"I told you this was a horrible idea!" Fernkit cried, her fur bristling in patches.

Blackkit prickled his ears; he could hear a rustling sound in the distance. Flicking his tail, Blackkit gestured for his littermates to follow his quietly.

Suddenly, a piercing yowl reverberated from ahead. Blackkit and his littermates exchanged a look of horror as the sounds of many cats fighting started.

"Go! Back to camp before you get hurt!" Blackkit hissed.

"You're not staying either," Fernkit growled and shoved Blackkit in front of her.

Gasping for breathes, the three kits soon made it safely back to the nursery. An ominous feeling of dread settled over their tiny bodies as they stared at one another in shock.

"I think I recognized Cloudpaw's yowl." Fernkit whispered, a look of guilt flashing across her eyes.

"There wasn't anything we could've done." Flintkit protested.

"We could've tried to help. What kind of warriors will we be if we run from danger?" Blackkit rasped, his head hanging.

A wail sounded from the clearing, shaking Blackkit and his littermates from their guilt.

"Cloudpaw!" Fernkit sobbed as she rushed towards the unmoving white figure.

Cloudpaw weakly raised his head at the sound of his name, and his gaze settled on Fernkit.

Fernkit buried her head into his thick white pelt that was stained red with blood and starting weeping silently.

"Shhh," Cloudpaw murmured as his head dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blackkit gulped and followed his sister slowly.

"When'd she get so close to Cloudpaw?" Blackkit shot a confused look at Flintkit as Fernkit buried herself into Cloudpaw's bloody pelt.

"Since he started visiting her everyday a moon ago." Flintkit whispered back.

Blackkit grunted as the kits were shoved out of the way by the frantic medicine cats.

Through the confused mass, Blackkit saw Yellowfang and Raggedpelt exchange a horrified look. _Why do they look so guilty?_ Blackkit wondered.

"Move out of the way!" Clawpaw commanded, his head held arrogantly high.

As the clan parted, Cloudpaw was carried into the medicine cat's den.

"You kits always butt into everything. Can't you stay in the nursery or something?" Clawpaw rolled his eyes insolently.

"You're not much older! You're just a new apprentice yourself." Flintkit protested, glaring at the older tom.

To Blackkit's surprise, Clawpaw turned to face Blackkit. "I'm glad you're better. I hope we can train together again soon."

Blackkit's jaws dropped open, "Thank you. I'm looking forward to it as well."

With a nod, Clawpaw turned and padded into the Apprentice's den.

"When'd you get on his good side?" Flintpaw hissed, envy flashing in his amber eyes.

Blackkit pondered for a moment, retracing his paw steps. "When I scrubbed my face clean of skin with sand."

"Maybe I should get Cinderclaw to pummel me to pieces too." Flintkit joked.

Blackkit flicked his tail dismissively; that fight had earned him the respect of many warriors for his determination.

"Maybe I will." A low raspy whisper sent shivers up Blackkit's spine. The two kits whipped around to see Cinderclaw's eyes glower perilously.

Flintkit whimpered, backing away slowly from the huge grey tom.

Blackkit stood his ground, glaring up defiantly at the new warrior.

"Watch your back, I'll get you back one day for the way you embarassed me infront of the clan." Cinderclaw leaned forward and spat crossly.

"It wasn't my fault and you know it. I was the one getting my face ripped off." Blackkit scowled drily, arching his back.

A small smile played at the corner of Cinderclaw's lips, "Maybe I should've actually ripped it off."

Shaking his head with disgust, Blackkit turned around and stalked into the clearing. Flintkit ran after him, eyes wide.

"You stood up to Cinderclaw! He's a warrior!" Flintkit gasped breathlessly.

"A warrior has honor, Cinderclaw will never be a real warrior." Blackkit hissed, the fur along his back rising.

"Is that so?" Cinderclaw silently crept along the shadows. _Little kit, you've got a lot to learn._

Fernkit's tired face suddenly popped up. Flintkit squeaked before hopping back a bit.

"Don't scare us like that!" Flintkit wrinkled his nose.

Blackkit impatiently waved his brother off, "How's Cloudpaw?"

"I don't know, he's in a critical condition right now. But Yellowfang isn't giving up." Fernkit shook her head hopelessly, her eyes pleading. "If he dies then I'll never forgive myself."

Fernkit's normally smooth, mellifluous voice was strained and raspy.

"How's it your fault?" Blackkit soothingly placed his tail on her shoulder.

Fernkit shook it off scornfully, "It's your fault too. We should've stayed and tried to help."

"If we stayed, then that would be us in there." Flintkit flicked his tail tip towards the medicine cat's den.

Fernkit turned away with a sigh, "I feel so useless. I wish we can grow up faster."

"Soon," Blackkit promised, "we'll be made apprentices."

_A single diaphanous, sheer gold leaf fluttered to the ground, triggering a storm. The three kits' hazy crepuscular forms are swarmed by dancing scarlet leaves. _

_Unbeknownst to the kits, an ethereal, incorporeal form sat in the center of the hurricane of leaves, watching them thoughtfully. _

"Blackkit, from this moment until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw."

Cedarstar's gaze swept over his Clan. "Rowanberry," he meowed, "you have served your Clan well and you deserve to have an apprentice. I know you will pass on your skills to Blackpaw."

Blackpaw gave a little purr of delight at the sound of his new name, then trotted over to Rowanberry and touched noses with her. The cream and brown she-cat let out an approving purr.

Cedarstar beckoned Flintkit with his tail. "Flintkit, come forward," he meowed.

Flintkit strutted proudly across the clearing.

"Crowtail," Cedarstar continued, dipping his head to the black tabby she-cat, "you are a brilliant warrior, and I know you will give Flintpaw the training he needs."

Crowtail nodded respectfully at her leader before bending down to touch noses with Flintpaw.

"Finally," Cedarstar turned his gaze onto Fernkit, "Fernpaw, your mentor will be Scorchwind. Scorchwind, I trust that you will pass all your skills and experiences onto this young apprentice."

Loud yowls of approval sounded after Fernpaw pressed her nose onto Scorchwind's. "Blackpaw! Flintpaw! Fernpaw!"

Blackpaw puffed out his chest as his clanmates congratulated him, pride prickling through his pelt.

"Welcome Blackpaw, I'll show you where you sleep." Clawpaw offered generously, nodding his approval.

Nodding vigorously, Blackpaw and his littermates pranced after Clawpaw.

"Wait!" Rowanberry stopped the trio. "Blackpaw, remember to meet me tomorrow at dawn. We have a lot of training to do!"

"Are you going to teach me how to fight tomorrow?" Blackpaw wondered, his eyes glittering with excitement.

Rowanberry let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "No, I'll have to show you the territory first."

Seeing Blackpaw's tail drop, Rowanberry added, "I'm glad you have so much enthusiasm though! Besides, you already know a bit of fighting. I was there when you fought Ashpaw."

"You mean when I was fighting practice for him." Blackpaw corrected drily.

"It was a bit rough," Rowanberry admitted, "But you did learn a bit."

Blackpaw crooked his head, _I guess I did learn from Ashpa_w.

"You have a lot of potential. With some hard work you'll be a great warrior in no time." Rowanberry promised before whisking around and padding to the fresh-kill pile.

Blackpaw stared after her skeptically, _Great warrior? I'm going to be the _best_ warrior. Im going to be _Leader_._

_Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings. _

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! I know the preposition is a bit dull, but the good parts are coming :) I plan on introducing the main female character in the next few chapters. Enjoy the upcoming weekend, everyone! Please review and follow/favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Russetfur is almost a whole generation older than Blackstar. But if you guys want, I can include her too ^^**

**I'll explain the female lead situation here; Frostpaw will not turn out the same as Frostfur. She is basically an OC that replaces Frostfur's character. She is born into Frostfur's litter but "Frostfur" was essentially never born. She is like Frostfur but she has a different personality and will not make the same decisions. She is not perfect, and she will make mistakes. Please give her a chance :)**

_From the moment I laid eyes on you, I could never tear my eyes away again. _

"Remember, don't expose any of our secrets." Rowanberry reminded Blackpaw sternly.

Blackpaw rolled his eyes, "Yes. I know. I'll keep my mouth shut about Shadowclan while trying to get information out of the other apprentices."

Rowanberry nodded, then led Blackpaw up to the patrol of cats attending the gathering.

"Is everyone ready?" Cedarstar's amber eyes glowered impatiently in the crepuscular light of the full moon.

Flintpaw shivered nervously beside Blackpaw, "I wonder if the Thunderclan cats are as stupid as we hear."

"No. I bet they are even more stupid." Blackpaw joked, shifting his paws.

Flintpaw chuckled, "Maybe we can even trick Thunderclan apprentices into thinking that we eat kits."

Blackpaw purred with amusement, "Let's try."

"Keep up, would you?" Rowanberry scowled good-naturedly.

Exchanging amused looks, the two brothers shut their mouths and raced after their clan mates.

Blackpaw marveled at the beauty of the forest under the ethereal, diaphanous moonlight.

Starclan, are you watching me? Blackpaw's breath caught as he glimpsed the glistening stars. The stars seemed so close, yet so far. They twinkled and winked as the patrol of cats maneuvered through the sea of cascading trees.

"We're almost there!" Flintpaw whisper in awe as he scented the mixed scents of all four clans.

With a wave of Cedarstar's tail, the Shadowclan cats flowed out of the shadows and into the clearing.

"Just like Shadowclan to be late." An elderly grey tom grumbled. An elderly ginger she-cat nodded in agreement.

Blackpaw dipped his head shyly, before remembering; Shadowclan is the strongest clan here, I have nothing to fear from these other clans.

"There are the apprentices from other clans!" Flintpaw hissed in Blackpaw's ears before leading him through the crowds of cats.

Suddenly, something caught Blackpaw's eyes. It was a she-cat, with a blindingly white pelt and startling sapphire blue eyes. It wasn't her coloring that caught Blackpaw's eyes but the fire that burned so clearly in her enrapturing gaze.

Those said eyes met Blackpaw's own icy blue ones. For a moment, neither cat looked away.

"What are you looking at?" Flintpaw's curious nudge broke Blackpaw's trance. Blackpaw shook his head vigorously, and when he looked back; the she-cat was gone.

"Are you guys from Thunderclan?" Flintpaw's loud drawl attracted Blackpaw's attention.

With a shock, Blackpaw found himself face to face with the ethereal she-cat he had noticed before.

The ivory she-cat nodded at Flintpaw before politely dipping her head at Blackpaw. Her companions; a pretty tabby and a pale ginger she-cat exchanged a look before nodding as well.

"Did you Thunderclan apprentices start your hunting training yet?" Flintpaw continued, a smirk lighting up his face.

The pale ginger she-cat dutifully nodded, "Of course, apprentices learn that on their first day!"

Blackpaw and Flintpaw exchanged a sly look, before sliding closer to the she-cats.

Blackpaw took a huge, exaggerated sniff, "Mmm I'm starved. You know what we Shadowclan cats eat?"

Flintpaw pressed his face against the demure ginger she-cat with a deranged grin on his face.

"What?" The svelte ivory she-cat's tone trembled as Blackpaw pressed closer to her.

Blackpaw leaned forward and whispered into her ears, "Thunderclan cats."

With a squeal of terror, the pretty tabby turned and rushed into the crowd of cats. "Come on, Gingerpaw, Frostpaw!"

A stunned horror masked the white apprentice's delicate features as she cautiously backed away from Blackpaw.

With a secret _mrrow_ of amusement, Blackpaw gingerly placed a black forepaw in front and licked his lips. _Frostpaw, eh? I'll remember that name. _"I wonder if you apprentices would be stringier than the kits."

"I don't believe you." Frostpaw's voice quivered as she backed away slowly.

"Really?" Blackpaw narrowed his eyes and curled his upper lip, showing his thorn sharp fangs.

Frostpaw nodded vigorously before following the pretty tabby into the crowd.

Blackpaw's eyes trailed after her for a moment, disappointed that she left so soon. But he shook his head and turned back to face Flintpaw.

Flintpaw's eyes glowed with contempt, "Did you see them tremble? Thunderclan cats are so mousebrained!"

Blackpaw purred in agreement, but his eyes sought through the masses of cats for a luminous white figure.

"What are you looking for?" Flintpaw nudged his brother.

Blackpaw shook his head, "Oh nothing.."

_She's just a mouse brained Thunderclan apprentice, nothing more. _Nothing. more.

..

_Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let out, who you let stay and who you _refuse_ to let go. ㈎8_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please skip this if you are looking for the next chapter, in this section I will be explaining how I determined and assumed the ages of the characters in book that may appear in my story ^^**

I do understand that this is just a story and that I'm doing this for fun, but I'd like to write this so my readers can understand how I determine the ages of cats in my story ^^

I'm not trying to take my writing too seriously or anything, I just wrote wrote this to sort out my thoughts and explain what I thought ^^ Please don't read this chapter if you don't want to know, I'll post the next real chapter soon ^^

I mean no offense to anyone, and if you think that my assumptions are wrong, please feel free to PM me! :)

If you have ANY problems or questions, PLEASEE P.M me! It's always welcome!

Hello, KatieK101, I don't mean to be rude or mean in anyway.

I'm not trying to change your perspective on Blackstar and Russetfur as a couple AT ALL. I'm just stating how I assumed their ages. I understand that you really like the pairing, and since you requested it, I'll be glad to put Russetfur into the story as a main character ^^ please don't take this offensively!

And I hope I don't offend you in anyway by sharing how I determined the ages of Russetfur, Blackstar and a few other Shadowclan cats. But here is where I got my conclusion in Russetfur and Blackstar's age difference:

"Yellowpaw had always pictured when she thought of kittypets: a fluffy white she-cat wearing a collar with a bell on it. The other was smaller and scrawny, with a badly groomed russet pelt. The softness of her features showed that she was barely out of kithood."

Excerpt From: Hunter, Erin. "Warriors Super Edition: Yellowfang's Secret." HarperCollins. iBooks.  
This material may be protected by copyright.

We'll measure their age by Yellowfang's and Raggedpelt's since we didn't receive specific information on several dates.

Firstly, Yellowfang and Raggedstar couldn't have been more than 6 moons apart since they were kits together. We will assume that they received similar moons of training.

At this point in the book, since Raggedpelt is a new warrior and Yellowfang is around the middle of her apprentice training we'll assume Raggedpelt is more than a year old and Yellowfang is less than a year old. Because it has been revealed that typically Apprentices are made into warriors after they are 12 moons.

Raggedpelt=more than 12 moons

Yellowpaw=less than 12 moons

Raggedpelt's age - Yellowpaw's age=Less than 6 moons

Red is Russetfur's old name.

They met Red when when she was only "barely out of kit hood" so I assumed that she is around 3-6 moons. Because it has been revealed that Russetfur is small (forest of secrets; page 7). And because kithood generally ends in 6 moons, and cats are generally fully grown (about the same as a 15 year old teenager) at 1 year.

Barely out of kithood should mean that she looks barely older than 6 moons.

**But that's an assumption, so we'll use the fact that Red is more than 0 moons.**

So from this point, we know for a fact that Yellowfang and Russetfur are less than a year apart. Because Yellowfang is less than a year old and Red is alive.

I'd even say they might be only less than 6 moons since Yellowpaw is more than 6 moons but less than 12 moons and Red is around 6 moons. But for now, we'll use the fact that Yellowfang and Russetfur are less than a year apart.

The next time Red's age is mentioned is the book, is when she joins the clan. By this point, Yellowfang has aged and is now a brand new warrior.

In this section, Yellowfang states that Red looks barely old enough to be an apprentice. So we'll still assume that Red has aged as well and is now 5-7 moons since we know that Red is small.

Now, we can compare Red to another cat, Foxpaw. We know that Foxheart was born in winter, before the first snow. And we know that Yellowfang was made into apprentice on that day.

I'll compare Yellowfang and Blackstar's age next.

Russetfur is the half-sister of Raggedpelt, sharing Hal as their father.

Yellowfang was made a medicine cat's apprentice more than a moon before Raggedpelt was made deputy.

Hollyflower, from what we know in the book, had Blackstar and his littermates pretty late in her life.

Russetpaw was made a warrior before Yellowfang was made a medicine cat apprentice.

Blackstar was born the greenleaf, while Yellowfang and Raggedpelt were meeting. Blackstar was born almost a whole season after Russetfur had been made a warrior. Russetfur is almost as old as Yellowfang. While Blackstar was newly made an apprentice when Yellowfang fond out she was pregnant with kits.

I'm not trying to change anyone's perspective on Blackstar and Russetfur as a couple AT ALL. I'm just stating how I assumed their ages. I understand that you really like the pairing and I'll be glad to put Russetfur into the story ^^

PLEASE PM me if you have any problems

And please Review if you have any suggestions for the story ^^ I'll be glad to listen!


End file.
